


Rhys Meets Tentacles

by MagicalPixie



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Tentacles, takes place at some vague point during tftbl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalPixie/pseuds/MagicalPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment I saw Jack take control of the robots at the Atlas facility this idea sprung into my head. I wasn't going to write it but I'm absolutely devastated at the lack of tentacle Rhack fics so this is my contribution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: feel free to message me on tumblr at lesbiannisha.tumblr.com <3

"Come on, Rhysie, baby," Jack complained, for about the billionth time that night. His translucent blue form was lounging in mid-air in front of Rhys, about one foot off the ground. "I know this lab, you wouldn't believe the shit I had them developing down here. We gotta go check it out!"

 

"Jack, I told you, I'm not leaving my friends while I'm supposed to be on watch," hissed Rhys, mindful not to wake the group sleeping only a few metres away. At this point, he was long past trying to ignore the infuriating blue hologram. It was dark, he was cold, he was hungry, and quite frankly, sitting on the dry Pandoran earth for so long was making his ass hurt. Suffice to say, Rhys's patience was not in its best state and a certain handsome AI pestering him nonstop was not helping in the slightest. "If they get mauled by skags, I refuse to be the one responsible! If we die a pathetic, gory death down here, it will _not_ be because I was playing explorer with a dead CEO instead of keeping guard." Rhys huffed and crossed his arms over his chest to emphasize his point.

 

At the mention of the word dead, Jack's eyes hardened and he turned to lock his gaze on Rhys. Rhys quickly attempted to cover how shaken he was by the sudden eye contact. Hologram or not, Handsome Jack was not a presence that could be ignored. No matter how hard he tried to suppress it, Jack's commanding glare was powerful enough to give Rhys goosebumps.

 

"Look, pumpkin," Jack said warningly, "I may be stuck in your pretty little head right now-" he punctuated this statement by jabbing his non-corporeal finger a good couple inches into Rhys's forehead, causing the cyborg to unwillingly flinch back in discomfort. "But let's not get confused. I am your superior, and you're nothing but a little peon bitch who would be _nothing_ without me." At this point, Jack phased forward, closing the distance between them to a point where he was uncomfortably close to Rhys's face. The sudden invasion of his personal space caused Rhys to jolt and let out an involuntary squawk of alarm that he had to immediately clap his flesh hand over his mouth to muffle. He risked a glance beyond Jack to see if he had disturbed any of his friends, only allowing himself to relax slightly after he concluded that they were still asleep.

 

"It was cute how you thought you were in control here," Jack continued, an unsettling smirk appearing on his face, "But if you keep refusing me, we're gonna have some issues. Don't forget, kitten, I can move that robo-arm of yours too."

 

At this, Jack idly stretched his arm out, and Rhys had that unnerving feeling of not being able to control his own arm as it mirrored the hologram’s action. The younger man tensed and couldn't stop his eyes from minutely widening in alarm as Jack deliberately moved his cybernetic hand to ghost around the pale surface of his neck. Rhys gulped audibly, and tried to calm himself down enough to think rationally. Which... was a lot more difficult than he anticipated due to both the proximity of his hero/ ex-CEO, as well as the fact that his internal train of thought seemed to be stuck on an infinite loop of _ohshitohshitohshitohshit_ . Still, he managed to get out in a shaky voice, "You know you can't kill me, you'd die too." _Ah, fuck_ , Rhys winced, _not the best time for a voice crack._

 

Jack chuckled at that and shook his head patronizingly. "Ah, Rhysie... there are way better ways to deal with insubordination than just killing." Rhys trembled as he felt his own metal hand clench ever-so-slightly tighter around his throat, the presence going from a faint touch to a grip just firm enough to make it uncomfortable for him to breathe. "Of course," Jack breathed, gaining an unsettling manic glint in his translucent blue eyes, "A good buddy of mine like yourself wouldn't _dream_ of betraying me, isn't that right, pumpkin?"

 

Rhys took a shaky breath in an attempt to settle his nerves as he tried to weigh his options. On one hand, his only job right now was to make sure his friends won't be slaughtered in their sleep. This would be rather difficult to do if he was prancing off to see whatever- likely horrifying- project Jack was so eager to show him. On the other hand, the incredibly attractive, yet incredibly unstable CEO in his head made a compelling argument in the form of his own hand gripped coldly around his neck. In addition, Rhys's mind seemed to be a little biased, helpfully providing a multitude of images of the colourful ways Jack could torture him if he thought he had been betrayed by Rhys.

 

In the end, all it took for him to betray his friends' trust was a warning squeeze of his metal hand which, accompanied by the increasingly terrifying- yet strangely hot? Now was really an inconvenient time to discover this side of himself- look in Jack's eyes, was more than enough to shatter Rhys's resolve.

 

"Ok, ok," Rhys wheezed, "I'll go, jeez." He inhaled sharply and coughed as he was immediately rewarded with the ability to breathe freely again when Jack's entire demeanour abruptly changed.

 

"That's my boy! I knew you'd make the right choice," Jack said brightly, releasing control of Rhys’s prosthetic and shifting his holographic form to stand at his side, an arm thrown casually around Rhys’s shoulders. "Of course you would, you've been around me long enough that my incredible intelligence must have rubbed off on you. It's about time too, usually you're the one rubbing off about me." Jack cackled at his own immature joke.

 

Rhys squirmed, he still couldn't get used to the feeling of being able to see Holo-Jack touching him without the corresponding sensation of physical touch. Not to mention the phrase "my boy" accompanied by the crude joke was stirring up emotions Rhys was working very hard to keep under control- not with much success judging by the way he felt his cheeks heating up.

 

He had long ago accepted that he had an enormous crush on the late ruler of Hyperion. Back on Helios, Rhys had reasoned with himself that he was definitely not the only one who felt this way, but strove to display only a socially acceptable amount of hero-worship where Handsome Jack was concerned. He kept his more... embarrassing actions to himself. Such as skipping work to furtively stand in line for hours when limited edition Handsome Jack underwear was released. It was certainly not his proudest moment, but Rhys couldn't bring himself to regret it.

 

Now that he had the subject of his years of carefully hidden pining all to himself, it was everything Rhys could do to keep a level head instead of shamelessly offering himself up to serve the powerful older man. Rhys may not always make the best choices, but he would never forgive himself if he were to follow one of Jack's violent and impulsive orders and end up getting someone killed.

 

But whatever Jack was after in this lab, he clearly wasn't planning on giving Rhys a choice in the matter. So, Rhys guiltily abandoned his sleeping friends to go with their worst enemy into the nearby disused Hyperion laboratory, only vaguely aware of Jack nattering on about how this was going to be an excellent bonding experience. Rhys thought to himself that he really needed to get this crush under control because he's probably about to get all of his friends killed, but that wasn't enough to stop him from following Jack's holographic form over to the lab.

 

"What's in this place anyways?" Rhys asked a few minutes later as they approached the facility. The building's exterior was small and weather-worn, barely visible in the shadow of a massive plateau. The dull brown peeling paint blended almost perfectly with the surrounding environment. There didn't appear to be much security, which Rhys found odd. Perhaps the perils of the Pandoran wastelands had proved to be too much for the small facility’s defences, or maybe it was insignificant enough that Hyperion simply hadn't bothered to waste the resources on it.

 

"Now, now, kitten," Jack chided, "Old Jackie's not gonna spoil the surprise for you that easily." He turned briefly to give Rhys a playful wink before floating through the closed windowless metal door. Rhys hated how the simple action gave him butterflies in his stomach. What was he, some kind of kid? It was just a stupid wink. He shook his head as if to shake some sense into himself and walked up to the door.

 

"Look, whatever it is, it had better not take too long, 'cause our chances of survival are virtually zero if all my friends- you know- die," Rhys called. He tried the door, and to his surprise it opened easily with a shuddering creak. The thought briefly crossed his mind that he could have at least woken up Vaughn to keep watch, or even had his best friend come with him to poke around the lab. However, some selfish part deep inside of him discarded that idea without any hesitation. Jack evidently thought he was special enough to show him whatever was making him so excited, and Rhys was secretly thrilled that Jack valued him this much. Maybe they _were_ becoming closer friends, like Jack had said.

 

Jack, who was waiting for him inside in an exaggeratedly relaxed sitting position, only laughed. "Just follow me, pumpkin. You'll love this, trust me. Have I ever led you wrong?"

 

_Yes_ , Rhys quipped silently, _when you almost got my friends killed in the crossfire between Vallory's goons and your robots._ But, in interest of keeping Jack happy so he could finish up this little field trip and hurry back to his friends at the trailer, Rhys kept this thought to himself, instead choosing to follow Jack down the dimly lit hallway.

 

The lab itself was nothing special so far, Rhys idly noted. It didn't appear to have been raided by Pandorans, but it didn't look as if it had seen any use by Hyperion workers recently either. It was just... empty. The feeble light seemed to be coming from some sort of backup emergency lighting, as only a few points of light dotted the ceiling of the facility. It was eerily quiet though, the echoing taps of Rhys’s footsteps setting him on edge. He really, really hoped that no bandits had taken refuge in here because he was so not dealing with that right now. However, no raging bandits appeared from any of the doors lining the main hallway. As of right now, it looked just like any other average Hyperion research lab, minus the staff.

 

“Come on, kiddo, we don’t have all night yanno. Unless you _want_ to spend all night alone with me. Ha! You probably do, you obsessed thing.” Jack shook his head and chuckled to himself.

 

Rhys flushed at that, but managed to say, “In your dreams, Jack,” and it almost sounded like he wasn’t getting defensive. Almost. Come on, who wouldn’t want to spend a night with Handsome freaking Jack?

 

However, Jack uncharacteristically ignored the opportunity to make Rhys miserable as they approached the end of the hallway. “What’re you waiting for, cupcake? Never seen a fricking elevator before? Hit the button already.”  
  
“All right, all right, sheesh give me a second,” Rhys muttered, but obliged. The small round button glowed green upon being pressed, the small tapping noise of metal on metal echoing unsettlingly down the deserted hallway. Rhys only had a heartbeat to regret using his cybernetic hand before the elevator doors slid open. “Is this thing safe?” he questioned cautiously, “It looks like it hasn’t seen a maintenance crew in years.”  
  
“Don’t be a pussy, you’ll be fine,” Jack said, not very reassuringly. “I mean, worst case scenario the cord snaps and you maybe break a few limbs. Aaaand possibly explode. But that almost definitely won’t happen! Besides, you’re a sturdy thing for a little twink.”

 

Rhys groaned and followed Jack into the elevator. He was going to die down here, he just knew it. Then his friends would all be devoured by some horrible Pandoran monstrosities and it would all be because Rhys couldn’t bring himself to say no to Handsome Jack. Jack motioned with a crooked grin to the button labelled “B69”. Rhys rolled his eyes and pressed it, feeling unsettlingly like he had just signed his own death warrant. The doors slid closed, and the elevator began its descent.

 

***

 

Surprisingly, nothing horrible resulting in an excruciating death happened during their trip down the elevator shaft. In fact, some pleasant elevator music even crackled to life from some unseen speakers for the duration of the ride, settling Rhys’s frazzled nerves down to a more bearable level. Jack didn’t seem pleased by the music, Rhys noted, as the CEO scowled and grumbled something about needing to regulate acceptable elevator music.

 

Finally, the elevator car slowed to a stop with a soft “ding” and, a moment later, the doors opened. Rhys stepped out and examined the room they had arrived in. They appeared to be in some kind of decently sized testing room. It was mostly empty, metal tiles covering the floor. The only features Rhys could see were some control panels along the far end of the wall. He heaved a sigh of relief and followed Jack across the room to look at the panels, which appeared to be inactive. Whatever Jack wanted to show him couldn’t be here. They could go back to the campsite and continue keeping watch and nobody would have to die.

 

Or so he thought, before a searing shock from his port caused him to yelp in pain and surprise. “What the hell was that for?” he snapped at Jack, rubbing the irritated skin around his port.

 

“Sorry, cupcake, just need to use your Echoeye for a quick sec,” Jack replied dismissively, seemingly unfazed- even delighted- by the empty room.

 

“There’s nothing here, Jack! Let’s just go, ok? We can come back tomorrow with everyone else.” Rhys felt a wave of anxiety wash over him as his comments were completely ignored. Instead, the world became washed over with blue as his eye whirred to life on its own and began hacking into the panel, which was now activated. Rhys barely had time to regret every single decision that had brought him to floor B69 with Handsome Jack piloting his cybernetics before he regained control of his eye.  
  
“And I’m in!” Jack crowed with delight, pumping his fist into the air triumphantly. “All righty, Rhysiecakes, just wait ‘till you see what this sucker does!” With those words, Rhys heard a soft, metallic scraping noise coming from behind him. He whipped around to see a floor tile sliding aside to reveal, emerging from the ground, a… a…

 

_A fucking metal tentacle_.

 

“Jack,” Rhys said hoarsely, backing up against the control panel, “What _exactly_ is this place?” He kept his panicked gaze locked onto the metal appendage as it continued to raise itself out from the floor with unexpectedly fluid motions. Jack chose not to answer his question, instead he simply doubled over and began to laugh hysterically.

 

“Jack, I’m serious-” Rhys cut himself off with an embarrassingly high-pitched shriek as the tentacle lunged toward him, enclosing his human wrist in a firm, searingly cold grip. “J-Jack! What the hell?” Rhys yelped as his arm was aggressively tugged, causing him to stumble into the centre of the room. He didn’t even have time to register the sound of a second floor tile shifting aside before another tentacle grabbed his cybernetic wrist and he was lifted, flailing in panic, into the air.

 

“Holy balls, kiddo, calm the fuck down,” Jack chuckled, finally done essentially losing his shit at Rhys’s terror. “I’m not gonna kill you or anything. In fact, consider this a reward for doing so well at not getting us both killed!” Rhys, deciding that his attempts to escape were not going to work any time soon, stopped his frantic struggling and noticed Jack was standing with his hands on his hips, regarding him with an amused predatory smirk.

 

Ok, that was definitely _not_ reassuring.

 

“Jack,” Rhys tried again, unable to stop the dread from seeping into his voice, “What are you doing?”

 

Jack snorted. “Come on, pumpkin, you have enough hentai in your browser history to know where this is going, you kinky little shit.” At these words, two more tentacles appeared and wrapped themselves around Rhys’s ankles, lifting them just enough that he was suspended diagonally in the air. “Luckily for you, you and I share similar tastes. Only difference is, I’m freaking rich enough to hire a bunch of assholes to actually make one of these babies. And you, dear Rhysie, get to be the first one to test it out!”

 

“Wait,” Rhys interrupted, his eyes wide in panic and his entire face flushed in embarrassment, “Wait, what do you mean ‘the first one’? And when did you go through my browser history?”

 

“Shhhhhh,” Jack shushed him loudly. “Just enjoy it, kitten. I can tell you’re already loving this.”  
  
Rhys opened his mouth to protest but, when he shifted his gaze down to look at Jack, he realized that his _stupid, traitorous_ body had other ideas. Shit. There was no way Jack could miss the obvious tent in his pants, especially with the way Rhys was being held out for him to see. Rhys tugged at his restraints in a last-ditch attempt to cover the evidence of his arousal and recover at least a shred of his modesty, but he was held fast by the tentacles’ iron grip. Rhys groaned in despair. Why did he have to have such a weird kink? And why, for god’s sake, did Handsome Jack not only share the same kink but also have, by some bizarre twist of fate, put Rhys in a situation where this would even become an issue? The idea of being dominated and fucked by Handsome Jack’s tentacles was enough to make him harder just by thinking about it, and Rhys _hated_ himself for it. He was supposed to be guarding his friends, not _getting fucked by a tentacle machine_.

 

Jack beamed. “That’s the spirit, now let good old Handsome Jack here show you a good time!”

 

Rhys couldn’t bring himself to try and stop Jack when two additional tentacles, these ones slightly thinner than the sturdy appendages holding him in place, emerged from below and began worming their way under his clothing. His face was burning in humiliation, but all he did was turn his head to the side in an attempt to hide himself even marginally from Jack’s gaze. The new tentacles worked quickly, removing his clothing with remarkable efficiency. First his tie was gone, then his vest and shirt were tossed aside, the tentacles around his wrists only retreating long enough to allow the aforementioned articles to be tugged off without any damage. Rhys became hyper aware of the fact that his blush would reach all the way down to his now exposed chest, causing him to make a soft whimper of humiliation. At this rate, he was going to just drop dead of embarrassment before he even got laid.

 

The smaller tentacles moved on to his lower half, and within seconds Rhys was left completely exposed to Jack, who let out an obnoxious wolf whistle. “Damn, kitten, aren’t you a pretty picture? Already half hard too, you horny little thing,” he commented smugly. “Told you you’d love this.”

 

“Shut up, you ass,” Rhys managed weakly, the intended bite of his words lost completely as he felt two smooth, yet slightly ridged, appendages begin to caress his body. He sighed quietly and allowed his eyes to flutter closed at the gentle touch roaming over his chest, his sides, his back. Rhys was distantly aware of the now familiar metallic sound that indicated more tentacles were emerging from the ground. Not too long after, when one tentacle wrapped itself carefully around his torso while two others encircled his thighs, Rhys allowed a breath of relief as he was more evenly supported. His wrists could only hold up his entire body weight for so long before they would become sore.

 

“There ya go,” Jack’s voice floated up to Rhys’s ears, “Just like that, cupcake.” The compliment sent a pleasant shiver through Rhys’s body. Maybe he could deal with this after all. Not only was it the hottest thing that had ever happened to him, he was also earning praise from the most powerful man in the universe.

 

The tentacles continued their teasing touches until Rhys was relaxed to the point where his whole body felt like jelly. Then, Rhys inhaled sharply and arched his back upwards in unexpected pleasure as two tentacles turned their attention to his nipples.

 

“Ah!” The soft noise of pleasure was forced out of his mouth before Rhys managed to get a hold of himself, squirming in the metallic grasp of the multitude of tentacles supporting him. With some difficulty due to the distracting sparks of pleasure assaulting his now hardening nipples, Rhys opened his eyes and turned his head to look down at himself. He was treated to the sight of two extremely thin tentacles flicking back and forth over the rosy pink buds on his chest, occasionally switching to circling teasingly around them before continuing their previous motions. Rhys bit his bottom lip in arousal, unable to tear his eyes away for a good few moments until the tentacles abruptly retreated from his chest, leaving him with a distinct lack of stimulation.

 

Rhys definitely did _not_ crane his neck to pout down at Jack. Shut up.

 

Jack, of course, was grinning up at him. “Patience, Rhysie,” he soothed, an unmistakable hint of lust now entering his tone, “I’ll take good care of you.”

 

Rhys gasped and jolted involuntarily in surprised pleasure when a slicked metal tentacle, roughly two centimetres in diameter, prodded teasingly at his hole. “Jaaaaack,” he whined impatiently, wriggling his hips as best as he could in his restraints to try to press against the appendage. Thankfully, the teasing didn’t last for long. A long, low moan rumbled up from Rhys’s throat when the tentacle finally began pressing slowly into his ass. The mercifully lubricated appendage pushed in, and in, until Rhys was unbearably full, and then it began to pull out at an equally unbearably slow pace. The light tugging and stretching of his inner walls as the tentacle continued slowly moving in and out of him, along with the knowledge that he was completely at Jack’s mercy, powerless to do anything but take what was given to him, sent intense shivers of pleasure coursing through Rhys’s body, his untouched cock now fully hardened and bobbing pleadingly in the air.

 

After a few minutes of this slow, pleasurable torture, the appendage withdrew completely from Rhys’s body. Rhys’s whine of protest was abruptly cut off with a curse when a distinctly larger, but still lubricated, tentacle began forcing its way into his hole. “Ah! Sh-shit, Jack, please,” Rhys babbled and jerked fruitlessly at his restraints as he was stretched uncomfortably wide by this new appendage. “Jack, it’s so big-” Rhys cut himself off with shout of pleasure, clenching his eyes shut and throwing his head back as his prostate was suddenly hit.

 

“That spot feel good, kitten?” Jack purred, halting the steady movement of the tentacle- to Rhys’s dismay. “You want me to do that again?” At this point, Jack wasn’t bothering to hide the arousal plain in the deepened tone of his voice.

 

“Yes, oh god, yes, please, Jack, more,” Rhys whined and squirmed desperately, any remnants of his pride thrown aside if only to get Jack to _move already_. He was immediately rewarded as the large tentacle began steadily fucking into him, angled to hit his prostate dead-on with each thrust. “Hah! Ng…. oh god, yesyesyes!” Rhys wailed, his cries mingling with the obscene squelching noises of the tentacle deliberately pounding him.

 

Suddenly, Rhys let out a practically pornographic moan as the appendage started _writhing_ and _twisting_ inside him, still relentlessly assaulting that spot that made him see stars. “J-Jack!” Rhys choked out between desperate cries of pleasure, “Don’t stop- don’t you fucking stop- shit, I’m so close, I’m so f-fucking close Jack-” Rhys was barely aware of what he was saying as he greedily pressed his hips down to meet each increasingly fast thrust. The almost violent motions of the metal tentacle pushed him mercilessly closer and closer to the finish Rhys craved, desired with every fevered thought. His arms strained uselessly in their solid metal restraints as Rhys desperately tried to touch his achingly hard dick, whining in frustration.

 

“Come on Rhysie,” Jack’s voice murmured, suddenly coming from right next to his ear, “Be a good boy and cum for me, pumpkin.”

 

Those heated words were enough to push Rhys over the edge. His entire body tensed and shuddered violently as he was overcome with pleasure and a shriek of ecstasy tore itself from his mouth. He was only vaguely aware of his cock twitching and spurting semen onto his trembling stomach as he gasped and writhed uncontrollably, all while the tentacle in his ass continued its relentless motions, extending his orgasm out longer than Rhys had ever experienced.

 

Finally, Rhys gave one last shuddering exhale, and the appendage inside him slowed to a stop before deliberately withdrawing. Rhys blearily opened his eyes, his entire form now pleasantly numb as he came down from his high. Panting, trembling, and sore, Rhys was an absolute mess. He was distantly aware of holo-Jack moving to hover in front of him, dimly registering the approving expression on the older man’s face.

 

“Damn, kiddo,” the impressed words filtered through the pleasant haze in Rhys’s mind, “You’re pretty freakin’ hot, you know that?” If it had been possible, Rhys would have flushed an even deeper shade of red at the praise. “Like, as soon as we get back to Helios, I’m totally gonna pound that sweet little ass of yours so hard you’ll never walk again.” Rhys hummed pleasantly at the thought, so lost in his blissful afterglow that he didn’t even bother wondering how Jack intended to fuck him when he was just an AI. “Anyways, you ready for round two, cupcake?”

 

Wait, _what_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if there are any mistakes, I didn't proofread this LMAO. Anyways might do a part two if I feel like it but this is it for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say more tentacle porn or was that just me? For real though thank you so much for your comments on part one, they really encouraged me to finish this chapter up!

Rhys was instantly torn away from his blissful state of mind. 

 

"You're kidding, right?" he asked hesitantly, his throat now slightly sore from overexertion. He gave an experimental tug at the tentacle around his cybernetic arm. A wave of cold dread washed over him as his arm remained clasped in the unyielding appendage's grip. "Uh, Jack, you can let me down now," Rhys chuckled nervously. 

 

"Rhysie, Rhysie, Rhysie," Jack said, folding his arms over his holographic chest and shaking his head in mock disappointment. "I'm hurt. What kind of a friend do you think I am? Letting you go before I even show you all the features..." he gave an exaggerated sigh, then continued. "Round one, that was just to get the two of you acquainted. Now that you're all warmed up, we can pull out the fun stuff!" Jack's face split into a wide grin and he shot off double finger guns. 

 

Rhys gulped. Now that he was well and truly down from his orgasmic high, he was becoming very aware of the throbbing ache in his rear. Not to mention the unpleasant sensation of his own seed cooling on his stomach. He was not thrilled at the prospect of anything other than a warm bath and a good night's rest. But Jack definitely had other plans and, with a sinking feeling, Rhys realized that there wasn't much he could do to stop him. He was naked, exhausted, and suspended in mid-air. 

 

In a sort of desperation, Rhys activated his ECHOeye to scan around the room. If he could just hack into the control panel... But when he attempted to access the system, he found himself completely shut out. Rhys deactivated his eye in frustration only to notice that Jack was smirking at him. 

 

"Ya really thought that would work? Puh-lease, I basically own you at this point. I can parade you around like some sort of demented puppet show, so like, it would be kind of sad if I couldn't even lock you out of the good old Taint Tickler 4000." 

 

Rhys stared at him blankly. The... what? He decided right then and there that he should never be allowed to make choices again if he had somehow managed to land himself in this situation. 

 

He was startled out of his self-pitying thoughts by a peal of raucous laughter. Jack, who was doubled over in a helpless fit of giggles, eventually composed himself enough to wipe an imaginary tear from his eye and say, "Dude, you should see your face right now. Frigging priceless! Anyhoo, we'd better move this along if we wanna get through all the good stuff before morning." His last statement was punctuated with a wink. 

 

Rhys could only watch in apprehension as the hologram floated back a few metres. Before he could further attempt to change Jack's mind, Rhys was immediately distracted by the tentacles around his legs springing to life, tugging and spreading him obscenely wide. His weight was shifted so that he was now being held upright with his legs bent upward and outward. Then, the two thin tentacles from before went back to his now sore nipples, this time curling around them to tug and tweak at the sensitive skin. 

 

"Shit!" he gasped, immediately trying to jerk away from the sensation which was more pain than pleasure at this point. "J-Jack, it hurts!" 

 

"Don't you worry, princess, I've got something nice for you that'll take your mind off things." 

 

Rhys barely registered the words before another slicked appendage was tracing a path down between his pecs, through the drying cum spattered on his abdomen, down to his softened dick. Rhys whimpered when the tentacle efficiently spiralled three times around his length and started stroking at a leisurely pace. Despite the sharp twinges of pain on his chest, Rhys felt himself hardening once again under the slow, yet purposeful, ministrations. "Hnnn, Jack..." he whined, "Not again, I just came..." 

 

"Come on, Rhysie, you're doing so well," Jack soothed, "You're so pretty like this, baby." 

 

In spite of himself, Rhys felt a small glimmer of pride at the compliments. Although his common sense reminded him that he was merely being plied into submission, the encouraging words alongside the pleasant movements along his length won him over. Rhys reluctantly let himself relax once again into the secure hold of the tentacles, panting lightly as the slick appendage continued moving over his cock, occasionally pausing to run across his swollen head. All things considered, Rhys decided that he'd much rather let himself enjoy what was quite possibly his ultimate fantasy (short of Jack himself being able to touch him) than return to his friends to spend another few cold, lonely hours keeping watch. 

 

After a few minutes, the thin tentacles finally let go of his reddened, overstimulated nipples and retreated. Rhys sighed with content as their presence was quickly replaced with other tentacles, which began to run teasingly over his body. In his pleasure addled state of mind, Rhys couldn't even tell how many there were, just that he felt like he was being touched on every surface of his body. These soothing caresses added to the sensations caused by the steady pumps along his cock, making Rhys's soft pants grow into quiet whimpers of pleasure that he couldn't keep inside any longer. 

 

Soon enough, Rhys became frustrated as the tentacle jacking him off continued its initial, relaxed pace. It wasn't nearly enough anymore. The tingles of pleasure licking through his system were nice, but not frequent enough to get him off any time soon. 

 

"Jack..." Rhys whined as he began to buck his hips into the infuriatingly slow touches. His frustration only grew as the tentacles supporting him prevented him from any meaningful improvement in friction along his throbbing erection. 

 

"What's the matter, kitten?" Jack asked innocently, his tone of voice indicating that he knew  _ exactly _ what the matter was. Rhys groaned in frustration. Of course Jack was going to be an ass about it. 

 

" _ Faster _ ," Rhys demanded. Or at least he intended to demand, but the word came out more like a whimpering plea. Rhys couldn't bring himself to care though, as long as it resulted in more of the intense sensations running through his prone body. 

 

Jack chuckled. "You know what, pumpkin? I have an even better idea." 

 

As if on cue, the tentacles touching his body and the one wrapped around his dick retreated. Rhys groaned loudly in protest, jerking his arms at his restraints to try to free a hand to jerk himself off. He was so hard he couldn't think clearly anymore. All he knew was that he needed to touch himself  _ now _ . 

 

Then, Rhys felt the familiar feeling of the larger tentacle against his entrance. The touch of the slicked appendage teasing around the sensitive muscle of his hole sent sparks of pleasure rocketing up Rhys's spine, forcing a sudden gasp from his lips. 

 

A moment later, the tentacle slid deep into his ass in one easy movement, his hole still loose and open from the thorough pounding it had taken only minutes earlier. Rhys gave a shout of surprised, painful pleasure, his body instinctively clenching around the unexpected intrusion. He willed himself to relax, but this task was made extremely difficult as the tentacle immediately began twisting inside of him, making Rhys keen with delight. Despite the initial discomfort of its sudden penetration, he felt the twinges of pain quickly give way to tantalizing licks of pleasure. 

 

The tentacle continued its motions, not thrusting so much as writhing, stretching him out. It was deep, deeper than Rhys had taken before, and still it continued pressing into him. Rhys shuddered and whined uncontrollably as parts of him that had never been touched before were effectively ravaged by the tentacle squirming inside him. He had never felt so full in his life, and knowing that it was Jack-  _ Handsome Jack _ \- working his body so thoroughly was only making the feeling more intense. 

 

Jack let out a low, impressed whistle. "Just like that, Rhysie. You're taking it so good, baby. You're doing perfect." 

 

Rhys only managed a whimper of "Jaaaaack..." in reply, too overcome by pleasure to form any other coherent words. He felt his orgasm drawing nearer as his gasps for breath became more frequent, his whines became loud cries of pleasure, and the fire in his body grew into a roaring blaze. 

 

Suddenly, a firm, cold tentacle wrapped itself almost painfully tightly around the base of his cock, eliciting a sharp noise of dismay from Rhys as he was abruptly yanked back from the edge. 

 

" _ J-Jack! _ " he yelped, instinctively attempting to jerk away from the jarring presence. 

 

"Ah, ah, ah, you're not cumming yet, kiddo," Jack scolded. "I'm not nearly finished with you." 

 

Then, the tentacle buried so deep inside of Rhys began to  _ vibrate _ . 

 

"OH, GOD!" shrieked Rhys, arching his back and tensing up painfully as his whole body was suddenly overwhelmed with sensation. 

 

The appendage continued wriggling and squirming in his ass, while the new vibrations proceeded to drive Rhys mad with pleasure. He could hear the distinct buzzing sound from the vibrations now accompanying the lewd squelches as the tentacle began thrusting in and out of him. In addition, the vibrating appendage was managing to press intermittently against his prostate, eliciting shrieks of pleasure from the cyborg. He was close, he was so damn close but the firm pressure around his cock was preventing him from reaching that euphoric high. Instead, Rhys's entire being was wracked with helpless tremors as his hole was pounded mercilessly by the tentacle, the tension in his groin growing to an unbearable level. 

 

"P-please!" Rhys begged shamelessly, barely able to get the words out between his frantic moans, "Jack,  _ fuck _ , l-let me,  _ ohgodplease _ , let me cum!" The words trailed off into a heated wail of pleasure. His body was moving on its own, his hips desperately jerking back against the appendage that was fucking him so thoroughly. His angry red cock was painfully hard as it bobbed in the air, kept only marginally still by the tentacle so cruelly withholding his release. 

 

The sound of Jack's voice echoed through the fog in Rhys's head. 

 

"Shit, pumpkin, you have no idea how fricking hot you look like this." His voice was noticeably strained with arousal. "Begging all nice and pretty for me. Can't wait 'till I can get that slutty little hole of yours wrapped nice and tight around my cock." 

 

Rhys gasped aloud at the lewd imagery painted in his mind at those words, pictures of him riding Jack into oblivion as the older man whispered dirty nothings and heated praises into his ear. 

 

"All right, kiddo, I think you've had enough. Come on, cum for me, Rhysie. You've earned it." 

 

With that, the tentacle around Rhys's cock abruptly loosened its hold and began to stroke his pleading length in time with the maddening thrusts of the appendage in his hole. At the same time, the tentacles from earlier returned to his body, their tender caresses running gently over his quaking form. Sharp pricks of pleasure formed at his chest as his nipples were once again assaulted by determined touches. 

 

Overwhelmed by the barrage of sensations wracking through his body all at once, it was only a matter of seconds before Rhys was hurtling over the edge, into the most intense climax he'd had in his life. 

 

"JACK!" Rhys screamed the only word left in his head over and over like a prayer as his body clenched and spasmed against his will. "JACK JACK JACK!" He was barely able to draw in air between the frantic words. His vision was overrun by stars as his head tipped back, then his eyes clenched shut from the overbearing waves of pleasure coursing unforgivingly through him. He was only vaguely aware of the thick jets of semen spurting onto his already filthy torso. 

 

Finally, Rhys's orgasm subsided. The tentacles at his cock and nipples retreated, but the ones surrounding him continued to run soothingly along his sweaty, heated skin. The tentacle in his ass gradually ceased its motions and vibrations. Rhys let out a soft gasp when it slowly began to pull out, the appendage tugging at his overstimulated walls as it withdrew. Eventually it was fully removed and a soft whine escaped Rhys's mouth, his hole twitching and fluttering with the loss. His chest was heaving with deep breaths of exertion and his entire body was tingling in the aftermath of his finish. He was never listening to Jack again. Not even a little bit.

 

Rhys’s eyes flickered open and, with some confusion, he was immediately met with a world washed over in bright blue. After a heartbeat, he realized, with a significant amount of embarrassment, that he had somehow managed to activate his ECHOeye by accident during his climax. He couldn’t remember the last time he had lost control of his cybernetics like that. He hastily blinked and deactivated his eye, in hopes that Jack wouldn’t notice. Somehow, fate smiled upon him as Jack either did not catch the brief flicker of light coming from his eye, or simply chose to let it slide. Rhys gave a quiet sigh of relief. He was not ready handle any smart remarks from Jack while in his current state. 

 

Rhys’s pleasantly numb form was lowered carefully to the cold metal tiles. He hissed in discomfort when his sore bottom touched the hard surface of the floor, but did not protest further as he was place down in a sitting position. There were a number of metallic sliding sounds as the tentacles withdrew beneath the floor where they had come from. Rhys briefly pondered a few questions, such as how he was going to clean himself up, how he would handle possible bandit attacks when he was undoubtedly going to be viscously sore for days, and how he would be able face Jack after what just happened. But his mind was too fuzzy to come up with any coherent answers. 

 

“So am I a genius, or am I a genius?” Jack asked smugly, interrupting Rhys’s internal worries. 

 

“Wuh?” Rhys replied intelligently. He had just been fucked within an inch of his life and, evidently, his mouth was not quite ready to produce coherent speech. 

 

Jack grinned. “Admit it, kiddo. You just had the time of your friggin’ life and it was all thanks to my ingenious project ideas.” 

 

“Shut up,” Rhys grumbled, then winced. If his throat had been sore before, now it felt completely raw from overuse. He tried to haul himself to his feet, but the sharp pain that shot through his backside caused him to gasp and sit back down. Shit. There was no way he’d be able to get back to the campsite in this state, let alone act normal the next day. Jack appeared to notice the dismay written across his features.

 

“Hey, chin up, cupcake. I know you’re probably feeling like you were hit by a moonshot right about now, but Handsome Jack here can give you a hand.” 

 

Rhys looked at the hologram in confusion. 

 

Jack continued, “Look, you get some rest. I’ll pilot our good old meat suit while you get some shut-eye, and I’ll let you drive again once you’re feeling up to it.” 

 

Rhys hesitated. While it was true that he wasn’t even able to stand up right now, he was still unnerved by the prospect of Jack taking full control of his body. Who knew what the AI would do to his friends while Rhys was resting? But at the same time, the thought of uninterrupted sleep was extremely tempting. His eyelids drooped minutely even as he considered this. 

 

“Fine,” he said reluctantly, “Just… don’t do anything weird around my friends OK?”

 

Jack beamed. “There ya go, champ! Now if you’ll just let me in…”    
  
Rhys grimaced and released control of his body to Handsome Jack, then the world went black. 


End file.
